The invention relates to a multimedia method for use with a screen-based host system provided with information processing and I/O facilities, and interacting with one or more distributed items that are arranged for storing information and exchanging information with the host system. Various computer systems have been proposed to interact with external memory carriers for exchanging data therewith, such as programs. On the other hand, multimedia systems that to a certain extent are designed to operate under non-data-processing conditions and with various different types of operator persons, that in particular may not be computer literate, should have a user interface that is very different in style and functionality. The inventors have recognized that functionality and styling of such data carriers should attract such other social environment.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to provide the system versus such data items with an immediate reactivity and physical recognizability as to their content. Now therefore, according to one of its aspects, the invention is characterized in that said multimedia method comprises the steps of allowing the distributed items to exchange analog or digital information under proximity conditions with respect to the host, but without requiring formatted berth facilities of the host,
with respect to various such items evoking through self-identifying thereof associated specific iconizing by the host for signaling to a user an associated and selective information processing and/or entertainment oriented service field, furthermore so allowing by the host a user person to activate information processing operations with respect to the selective service field,
having each item so keeping abreast of host-generated results during such proximity conditions as being relevant to its associated field,
whilst allowing free styling of such item with respect to physical shape requirements thereto.
The evoking of a specific icon on the host screen is token for an allowable interactivity, and the storing of appropriate processing results in the item allows a user to discontinue a session, whilst still being able to later resume at an interaction point that is deemed relevant. The free-styling of the items makes recognizing easier for little children and other categories of people.
By itself, PCT published Patent application WO 96 03188 A1 discloses a system wherein particular toy figures in proximity conditions with the system may identify themselves versus the system for so activating an associated audio visual display sequence on the system display. However, the toys will only identify themselves towards the system, whereas the present invention additionally allows to store various data processing quantities in the information item, as well as to lend to the items a characteristic shape.
The invention also relates to a system arranged for implementing the method, and to an item for use with the method. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent claims.